Spell Rules
Spells ' ' True Strike: * Range is changed to self or person touched * Its effective range is the range of the weapon used * Duration: Concentration (up to 1 minute) + 1 round Blade Ward: * Range is changed to self or person touched * Duration: Concentration (up to 1 minute)+1 round or until one is hit with a piercing, slashing or bludgeoning weapon Witch Bolt ''' * damage rolls for subsequent damage is also increased if a higher spell slot is used; * Range of the continuing effect is increased to 60' '''Find Traps: * '''This spell lets you know the location of a traps within your visual range (120 ft) even through stone and rock, and roughly their nature (if i step on this stone, flames will shoot out at me); this will detect both any trigger or trap itself, either with a glowing in the eyes of the caster, or some sort of visual cue, and the traps nature will usually be perceived as a physical sensation or a sound (heat, the feel of a cut, the clattering of boulders); * It does perceive traps not immediately in your vicinity, up to its range, though its perception can be blocked by illusion spells 1 level higher than the spell slot used, 3 ft of stone, or 1 inch of led; * Since this is instantaneous (approximately 6 rounds or so, so that you can look around) it does not allow you to precisely remember their location for later (in case of a trap deep below you, down a tunnel) but a wise person will be wary when they know traps abound. * While it technically will not detect naturally occurring hazards, such hazards need to be entirely naturally occurring and bear now intentional tampering by any sentient being. '''Ray of Enfeeblement: * Duration: Lasts 1 minute (no concentration) * Victim gets disadvantage on Str rolls for duration; * It can be shaken off with a constitution save, taken at disadvantage; Crown of Madness: * In addition to the other effects of this spell, the victim of the spell can be forced to move toward a target that the caster suggests, and then attack; * The caster only needs to use bonus actions to direct them, or can use a full action. If they use a full action the victim gets disadvantage on their saving throws to shove off the effects of the spell Confusion: * Subsequent wisdom saves are taken at a disadvantage, to shake off effects of the spell; Mordenkainen's Sword: * No longer requires concentration, but does require the caster to be conscious; Grasping Vine: * Does not require concentration to remain active, but does require the caster to be consious; Tensers Transformation: * Does not require concentration, but does require the caster to be consious; * Additionally, for every spell slot above 6 used to cast it, increases the duration by an additional 10 minutes, and increases the hitpoints given by 20 HP. * The spell does not grant proficiency for any armor, but does grant an AC of 16 (like barkskin) Investiture of Fire, Ice, Stone and Wind: * Does not require concentration, but does require the caster to be conscious, though the spell can be turned off at will, or turned back on within the duration if the caster uses an action. Wierd: * All saving throws against this spell are taken at disadvantage All Charm Spells: * The target of an enchantment spell is unaware that they were charmed, if the caster does not force the target to act against their alignment or against their true nature (i.e. an incorruptible guard taking a bribe). Otherwise the charm spell works, but after it is done they know they were charmed. In this way a careful or discerning and prepared enchanter can avoid detection. ' ' Druid/Ranger Spells * All spells that use Mistletoe as a material component, consume the component and turn it to dust. * Hunter’s Mark - can be applied to ranged weapon damage.